


Dreams

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Breakups are sad, M/M, Memey Angst, Whhooopps, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Drinking bottles of booze and taking countless pictures of lit yellow lamps and blurry faces.Spending hours out in the shops they couldn't afford, hoping that one day they could dress one another up in stupid, stylish clothes.Laying in the cold morning talking about chicken strips and potted succulents, tracing patterns into one another's skin."You're gonna go far, kid." John smiled, looking over at Dave."Don't you start sapping me up with your edgy song lyrics."





	Dreams

  
Dave took in a breath, laying in cold sheets. The air was filled with the cool smell of fresh linen and freezing cold air conditioning. Bare chested and sockless, red eyes stayed shut, knowing what was up above.

"So these are our last days?" John asked, standing by the window, looking over a dazzling city of lights.

"Stop thinking of it like that." Dave murmured softly from the bed.

"Can't help it." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

Past the point of comfortable silences, they sat, waiting for the other to say something.

"You've got everything all packed up?" John asked, head pressed against the glass pane.

"Yeah." Dave said.

He stared up at the ceiling, filled with the plastic glow in the dark stars. The soft green glow so full of wishes and memories they had made so long ago.

Dancing on the bed of blue sheets to songs neither of them knew the words.

Drinking bottles of booze and taking countless pictures of lit yellow lamps and blurry faces.

Spending hours out in the shops they couldn't afford, hoping that one day they could dress one another up in stupid, stylish clothes.

Laying in the cold morning talking about chicken strips and potted succulents, tracing patterns into one another's skin.

"You're gonna go far, kid." John smiled, looking over at Dave.

"Don't you start sapping me up with your edgy song lyrics."

"I need a hero-" He started singing in his melodically, hypnotic sort of way.

"John."

"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light-"

"Keep your three year old memes away from me."

"He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's got fresh from the fight."

"John, please, I beg of you."

He was grinning along with the starry eyed, raven haired boy.

John took a look at the blonde haired, as the other was trying to catch a breath.

"I need a hero-" He sang, taking a step forward towards the bed.

Dave sat up.

"I'm holding out for a hero 'til he morning light-"

"He's gotta be sure." Dave sang, whole-heartedly for what is "the meme".

"And he's gotta be soon."  
John giggled, jumping on the bed, ruining it's pristine condition.

"And he's gotta be larger than life." Dave yelled out, getting up on his knees.

John grinned, a breathless himself.

"Larger than life." They both sang, neither a perfect fit for one another.

"Ew." Dave cringed, as John giggled.

As they both stood on the bed, chest to chest, inches apart, both eyes met.

"So this how you leave, eh, Egbert?"

"Hey, you sang it too!"

And as hands brushed one another, they breathed in the cold air around them and each other.

"Do you think it would've come to this?" John asked, looking away.

"I have never dreamed it... But here we are." Dave said, softly.

"So what are we now?" John asked, heart beating quick from the adrenaline rush Dave gave him.

Dave tipped John's head up with his hand, and they met eye to eye.

"A dream of the past."


End file.
